$\left(9x + 9\right)\left(-6x + 3\right) = \ ?$
$= 9x \cdot \left(-6x + 3\right) + 9 \cdot \left(-6x + 3\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -54x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot -6x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -54x^2 + \left( 27x - 54x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -54x^2 - 27x + \left( 9 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -54x^2 - 27x + 27$